New Family
by Nakeru of Neo Earth
Summary: Ryan is alone on an very special day... read to find out what happens! PLZ R


The O.C.

New Family

By: Nakeru

Chapter 1

Ryan Atwood laid on his bed in the Pool House. Seth was with Summer, Marissa was with her dad. Sandy was at work, and Kirsten was shopping. He hated times like this when he wanted someone to be there to talk to and be with. He just sighed and stared at the ceiling. 

While he was spacing out on his bed, his cell phone rang. At first he thought he was hearing things, but after two more rings, he realized it was his phone. He got up and grabbed it, flipped it open, and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Ryan!"

"What's up Seth? I thought you were with Summer all day?"

"She's right here. Dad called me and asked me to have you come over to Mom's office."

"What for?"

"I don't know man, but he called Marissa's dad and their coming over too. I'll see you here. Bye."

Before Ryan could say another word, the line went dead. He flipped the phone closed and laid back on his bed. He just couldn't figure out why Sandy had Seth call him. Why couldn't Sandy have called Ryan himself?

He figured it wasn't worth trying to figure out. He threw on a shirt over his wife beater, and rode his bike to Kirsten's office. It was long and tiring, but he made it pretty quickly. He looked for the stairs, but decided on the elevator.

He made it to the floor Kirsten's office was on. He walked slowly towards the door, people were standing around, staring and whispering to each other. It made him uncomfortable. Once he hit the door, he opened it and saw everyone standing around Kirsten's desk.

"What's going on?"

"Surprise!!!"

Everyone turned around and smiled. There was a birthday banner above the door. Ryan was utterly shocked. He hadn't told anyone about his birthday… he hadn't wanted anyone to find out when it was. He hated his birthday. He just smiled to make everyone else happy.

"How did you…?"

"Dad found that out a long time ago, Ryan."

"Happy Birthday, Ryan!"

Luke walked over and shook Ryan's hand. Summer gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Marissa walked uncomfortably and stood face to face with Ryan for a moment. She quickly gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek as well. Seth gave him a "brotherly" hug. Kirsten and Sandy just smiled.

Ryan looked around the room, trying to take in everything. He hadn't expected all this, he had never had a birthday like this before… but something was different. There was something in Kirsten's chair behind her desk. It was facing the same direction as Ryan, he couldn't see what was sitting there.

"So… uh…. Wow," Ryan said.

Sand walked over to Ryan, "This might come as a shock to you…"

Ryan just looked up at Sandy for a moment.

"Kirsten, please turn your chair around."

As Kirsten turned her chair around, a young Beagle puppy jumped from the chair at Ryan. Ryan was so startled that he fell onto the ground. The puppy just licked his face, his tail wagging furiously. Ryan smiled. He began to pet the dog as everyone laughed. Marissa walked over to Ryan, and knelt beside him.

"I know this is your birthday and all," she said. "But I just wanted to say I love you. I miss you so much."

Ryan, still petting the puppy smiled. "I miss you too. Lets say we just start over… try and make this work again?"

Marissa smiled and nearly choked Ryan with a hug. This day had turned out so well. He had never had a birthday like this before, and it was amazing to him. Seth walked over and helped Ryan up. Then Summer and Luke brought in the food.

Everyone stood in the office having cake and talking. Everyone was having a good time, especially Ryan. The puppy was so awesome… he had never had a puppy before. He decided to name it Max. Everyone had a good time during the party. Sandy finally called them all to attention.

"Alright everyone! Dinner will be at our house at six o'clock for Ryan's birthday! I hope everyone makes it."

Everyone began to disperse. Everyone said happy birthday to Ryan and then left. Ryan had no idea that anything had been planned. He walked over to Sandy.

"There's going to be a dinner?"

"Caleb is throwing it for you."

"Mr. Nichol?"

"Caleb, Ryan. Yes, Kirsten told him that it was your birthday, and he decided to throw a party. All of Newport will be there."

Ryan took in a deep breath. He knew that if all of Newport was going to be there, that something bad would happen that night. He just smiled and thanked Sandy and Kirsten for the surprise. Sandy walked out with Ryan and drove him home, where someone was waiting.


End file.
